La Canción De La Obsesión
by lasuper15
Summary: ¿Que ocurrió cuando cierta canción a Dueto llego a las manos de Master?, simple, decidió hacer que dos de sus representadas más reconocidas la interpretaran en una versión que causo el furor de muchos y el odio de unos pocos, pero, ¿que causo en las dos chicas cantar y presentar ese dueto?, simple, una marcada obsesión, ¿terminaría bien o terminaría afectando sus vidas diarias?


Bueno, esta sería la cuarta historia que publico, aunque es la primera de Vocaloid, como se explica en la historia, Magnet es una canción de amor prohibido, pero debido a mi fanatismo por el Yuri y por la respectiva versión de Miku y Luka, decidí hacer este fanfiction, luego de escuchar y ver el video unas…¿cinco veces?.

Además, hace como dos años aproximadamente, vi en un raiting de popularidad, que el dueto de Miku y Luka estaba de primero, por ende, sé que hay muchas personas que no ven a estas dos como pareja, pero otras muchas, se entusiasman mucho por Magnet cantado por ambas chicas, a mi particularmente me gustan en general las parejas yuri con los vocaloid, puede que en un futuro haga otro One-Shot con otra de mis parejas favoritas, pero no aseguro nada, ya que lo mío se basa en puros golpes de inspiración que tengo por momentos.

Esta es una historia Yuri/Shoujo Ai(chica X chica)

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos son de mi pertenencia**

 **XX XX XX**

 **La Canción De La Obsesión**

¿Una forma de definir su estado actual?, esa seria con las palabras, estar congelada, desde el momento en que a las manos de la idol de cabellos pelirosas largos hasta poco más de su cintura y mirar azul, llego la letra de ese dueto, se había quedado congelada, ¿Quién había sido tan malvado para escribir eso y decidir que ella lo cantaría con la idol numero uno de Crypton Future Media?

 **-** Se que la letra es algo…¿pasional?, pero es una canción hermosa-

-Master…¿Por qué quieren que cante esto con Len?-

Pregunto otra idol de la misma empresa, de cabellos rubios cortos y mirar azul claro, con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Veras Rin, la letra es usada para definir una relación prohibida o mal vista, por eso se decidió que se harían dos versiones, la tuya, junto a tu reflejo, hace referencia a una relación de incesto, mientras la de Luka con Miku sería un ejemplo de las relaciones Homosexuales-

Rin miro a su hermano que aun parecía algo conmocionado por la letra, pero la decisión ya estaba tomado, Luka por su parte, miro de reojo a Miku, la idol numero uno de Crypton, de coletas y mirar aguamarina, parecía algo incomoda

-Miku…¿Estas bien?-

Pregunto Luka cuando ya habían salido de la sala de reuniones, Miku miro con un toque de sorpresa la preocupación de Luka para con ella, aun así, respondió

-Estoy bien, solo…intento pensar quien fue el que convecino a Master de esto-

-¿acaso no quieres hacer el dueto?-

-¡No!, si quiero, solo… ¡Me preocupa Len!, sí, eso, lo vi muy…afectado-

Luka miro la postura de Miku, estaba extrañamente a la defensiva y se veía avergonzada junto a ella, casi podía jurar que lo dicho por la joven rayaba en la mentira, pero tenía sentido, Len tenía una relación con alguien que sus compañeros desconocían, tal vez estaba asustado de que la presentación de la canción lo hiciera tener una discusión

-Len es un chico listo, si se mete en un lio sabrá salir-

-Si tú lo dices-

Pasaron los días y con ellos, las prácticas para la presentación de esa canción, Magnet, el ambiente era incomodo en cada día de práctica, si podían definir algo bueno de la situación es que pudieron ver a la pareja de Len, aunque también les causaba curiosidad lo cercana que se está volviendo SeeU, su compañera de procedencia Coreana con Rin, ya que la Coreana llegaba a las practicas junto a la pareja de Len y mientras este se iba por su lado, la Coreana… ¿secuestraba? a Rin y se iban a otro lado.

* * *

Una semana, solo había pasado una semana y Magnet causado tras su presentación un furor no precisamente bueno, hubo muchas personas que recibieron de manera agradable la canción, pues habían comprendido lo que trataba de demostrar

Magnet, Contaba La Historia De Amor Prohibido Que Intentaba A Toda Costa No Acabar, Aunque El Mundo Se Le Viniera En Contra

Pero había un grupo de personas, aunque bastante menor en comparación, que pensó lo peor, tachando de inmoral a la empresa, hasta el punto de que el propio Master dio una conferencia explicando la historia de la canción, conferencia que también se presto para que Len presentara a su pareja y Rin, con mejillas sonrojadas, dijera que sentía algo por alguien, muy, MUY diferente a su hermano, pero un asunto quedo sin cubrirse, la versión Magnet de Luka y Miku, pues estas últimas, no dijeron nada en aquella conferencia, generando que una minoría de ´´Malas hierbas´´ se mantuvieran muy despiertos.

Y hay radicaba el problema, Master desconocía que la canción había afectado a ambas chicas, por un lado, Luka era asaltada por sueños o imaginaciones de una relación con Miku en tiempos de antaño, con Magnet sonando de fondo, Miku, por su parte, no podía evitar recordar la coreografía de la canción, lo cercana que Luka era con ella en la misma, causando distracciones, confusión en las practicas de otras coreografías y lo más importante, un enorme nerviosismo, hasta el punto de caer en el balbuceo cuando Luka estaba cerca de ella.

Para la mayor, Magnet, se volvió una obsesión, se levantaba y la letra de la canción la asaltaba el pensamiento, se iba a acostar y antes de cerrar definitivamente los ojos, recordaba la presentación de la canción, en el caso de Miku, evitaba a toda costa quedarse sola con Luka, algo no muy complicado teniendo al obsesivo del helado cerca, Kaito, que si bien no era más que su compañero, se portaba tal cual hermano sobre protector y Luka era llevada de un lugar a otro por Meiko, la más ´´responsable´´ de todos y con una sed de alcohol insaciable, Miku podía jurar que la pareja de Kaito y Meiko, habían confabulado aquel plan para ayudarla a pensar con la cabeza fría, pero cada vez que intentaba pensar, la canción la asaltaba, descolocándola por completo.

* * *

Podían contar un mes y medio, desde la presentación de Magnet, ese era el tiempo en el que seguían viviendo esa rutina de evitarse entre ellas, Kaito, el muchacho de cabellos azules se despedía de Miku, al mismo tiempo del otro lado del pasillo, Meiko, la mujer de cabellos castaños hacia lo mismo con Luka, tras esto intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se dirigieron a la habitación perteneciente a los gemelos Kagamine, aunque en una semana aproximadamente, solo le pertenecía a Len, pues Rin había pedido a Master su propia habitación, para sorpresa de los mayores, al entrar en la habitación se encontraron con que su compañera Coreana también estaba presente, suspiraron, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta colocándole seguro, Len fue el primero en hablar

-exactamente… ¿para que querían conversar con nosotros?-

Kaito miro al chico, que portaba su ya acostumbrada pijama de motivos de Bananas, supuso que se preparaba para dormir

-Es sobre Luka y Miku-

-Llevan un tiempo evitándose, ¿tiene que ver con eso?-

Pregunto Rin que sostenía en sus manos, su pijama con motivos de naranjas

-Si, precisamente Rin-

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Meiko, por su parte SeeU, miro a todos los presentes y pregunto

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?-

Len llevo su mano derecha a su frente, por su parte, Rin frunció el ceño y hablo, para responder aquella pregunta

-Estas aquí porque insististe en quedarte en la mansión aun cuando te dije que Len y yo íbamos a hablar con Meiko y Kaito-

-ah, cierto-

Len miro a Rin, de una forma que esta última fue la única en entender, sonrojándose levemente, Kaito contuvo la risa un momento, por su parte Meiko dijo

-Luka y Miku se han estado portándose de esa forma, debido a Magnet-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

Pregunto Len con un gesto de duda, pues no entendía como una canción podía generar que las dos chicas se evitaran tal cual peste

-es simple, no estaban conscientes de nada hasta que la canción las hizo exponerse-

Dijo Kaito con una sonrisa de seguridad, que dejo más confundidos a los jóvenes en la habitación, Meiko se dio en la obligación de ir directo al punto, dejando descolocados a los presentes, sin contar a Kaito

-espera… ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que es eso?-

-Rin, recuerda que Meiko y yo, somos más grandes, hemos tenido más experiencia y por ello podemos darnos cuenta-

-Sé que es una locura, bueno, yo siempre digo locuras, pero casi podría jurar que ustedes dos planearon todo-

Dijo SeeU bastante sorprendida, aunque las sonrisas que los dos mayores pusieron, la hicieron a ella y a los Kagamine ponerse pálidos

-¿es…en serio?-

Meiko le sonrio al palido Len, antes de responderle

-Sí, bastante y si ciertas chicas no se apuran, tendremos que confabular algo también-

Ante las palabras, Rin y SeeU se sonrojaron de golpe, causando la risa de Len

-Chicos, esto es lo que haremos para acabar de una vez con esto-

Se expreso Kaito, notablemente determinado, los Kagamine y la aun sonrojada Coreana, asintieron, mientras escuchaban el plan de los mayores.

* * *

Kaito halaba por la mano derecha a Miku, esta solo se dejaba llevar por su ´´hermano´´

-de verdad Miku, cuando me llego ese taro de helado estuve tentado a exigir una fiesta, no recibes todos los días helado del país conocido por el mismo, ¡y todos se burlaron cuando me inscribir en ese club internacional del helado!, ¡mueran de envidia!-

-Me alegro por ti Kaito, pero no entiendo por qué quieres que lo vea-

-Para que compartas mi alegría, para que más-

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Kaito dejo a Miku sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina, mientras abría el refrigerador, soltó una exclamación

-¡no está!-

Miku sonrio levemente, no sabía si debía estar feliz o triste

-Miku, quédate aquí, ¡pienso encontrar al secuestrador de helados!-

-¡Kaito espera!-

-¡Vuelvo en un momento!-

Kaito salió de la cocina, corriendo, mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su expresión, Miku al no tener nada que hacer ese día, decidió esperar a Kaito, corrió la mirada por toda la cocina, hasta llegar sobre el refrigerador, donde pudo ver un envase de vidrio que dejaba ver galletas, sonrio, después de sus puerros, las galletas eran uno de sus gustos más predilectos, se levanto y tomando la silla decidió intentar alcanzar las galletas, aunque escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse y luego cerrarse, al no escuchar ningún regaño concluyo que tal vez había sido el viento

-un poco más…-

La emoción la invadió al tener en sus manos el envase, saltando sobre la silla, por el salto, termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás, pero en vez del duro suelo de cerámica de la mansión perteneciente a los Vocaloid de Crypton, sentía un fuerte agarre, al abrir los ojos, se arrepintió al momento…era Luka, ninguna hizo ni dijo nada, pero al empezar a escuchar los primeros acordes de Magnet, se tensaron de golpe, Luka la soltó rápidamente y tomo distancia, por su parte Miku se abrazo al envase de galletas y mantenía la mirada en el suelo, ¿Dónde estaba Kaito cuando lo necesitaba?

Luka por su parte no paraba de dirigir improperios y malas palabras a Meiko en sus pensamientos, por empujarla de esa forma tan brusca a la cocina y ha saber que le había hecho a la puerta que no podía abrir, al volver a escuchar Magnet, corrió la mirada por toda la cocina, pero no podía ver de dónde provenía la música, miro a Miku, esta había dejado en la mesa el envase de galletas, luego retrocedió dos pasos para tomar distancia de Luka, esta la miro con extrañeza, Miku hablo, con la mirada en el suelo y la voz llena de nerviosismo

-¿puedo… pedirte un favor?-

-claro, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿podrías…bailar conmigo?-

La petición descoloco a Luka, quien trago saliva levemente

-¿Por qué?-

-hay algo…que necesito confirmar…por favor Luka-

No vio razón para oponerse, además parecía que lo que fuera que quisiera confirmar afectaba mucho a Miku, accedió a ayudarla

-está bien, ¿qué quieres bailar?-

No hubo respuesta, pero al sonar nuevamente la canción, Miku hizo el giro que le correspondía, Luka trago saliva y empezó a seguir la coreografía de Magnet con las mejillas sonrojadas; Estaba congelada, tras acabar la canción Miku la había abrazado, llevando sus manos a su cuello, se escucho un murmullo

-asique se trataba de eso…-

Tras esas palabras, Miku alzo la mirada dando de lleno con la de Luka, para depositar en la comisura de los labios de la chica un pequeño beso, el estado congelado que había asaltado a Luka, acabo tras aquella acción pues sin dudarlo un momento, beso a Miku…en los labios.

* * *

Mientras las dos chicas se confesaban en la cocina, en la habitación de los Kagamine, todos expresaron su emoción, ¿Cómo estaban viendo lo que ocurría?, simple, los Kagamine no solo hicieron el trabajo de trabar efectivamente la puerta de la cocina, si no que con un poco de ayuda de SeeU, instalaron en la cocina, cámaras, micrófonos e incluso un pequeño alta voz, de donde había salido la música

-Eso es todo, amigos, hicieron un buen trabajo-

Dijo Meiko, Rin, Len y Seeu, se pararon tal cual soldados rasos e hicieron un saludo militar, Kaito no lo hizo, pues estaba muy ocupado comiendo helado.

* * *

Es cierto que aun quedaban aquellas, ´´malas hierbas´´, pero, si algo habían obtenido Miku y Luka de su obsesión con la canción Magnet, era una férrea determinación

Para Vivir Su Historia De ´´Amor Prohibido´´, Aunque El Mundo Se Les Viniera En Contra


End file.
